Devil Beside You
by onlyy1
Summary: In the beginning, they were enemies. But their feelings start to change...they loved each other...Wait! Their widowed parents are marrying each other! Tough. FOLLOWING THE STORY OF THE TAIWANESE DRAMA "DEVIL BESIDE YOU" STARRING MIKE HE AND RAINIE YANG
1. Episode One Pt One

**DON'T OWN THE PLOT**** OR CHARACTERS!! (lol) only own the idea of re-writing it into naruto x)  
**

* * *

EPISODE ONE

"_Deidara, I…" Ino said, "I want to let you know that…you are the first guy I like. I like you." She smiled._

"_I never thought you would tell me this…" he replied. Ino's smile faded. "…because I should have said it first. I think that before you liked me, I already like you…" he continued with a smile. Ino smiled back._

"_Ino…" Deidara said, "be my girlfriend." Ino's smile grew and she threw her arms around him. Deidara hugged her back._

"Psst, Ino," Sakura whispered, "Ino!" Ino perched her lips.

_Their faces came closer as the gap between their lips became smaller._

Ino snapped out of it as the teacher slammed the textbook on her desk.

"Is this class too boring for you?!" she yelled at her and walked back to the front of the class. A couple of students were staring and snickering at her. She turned her head and noticed Deidara staring at her with a smile on his face. He looked back down on his book. Ino kept smiling and looking back at him as she bit her pen. Then the school bell rang and the students walked out of their classrooms. Ino watched Deidara walk down the halls from the classroom door and Sakura watched Ino drool over him as she sighed and sat on her seat. Ino went back to her seat.

"Did you dream about him?" Hinata asked. Ino smiled and said nothing.

"You are getting worse by the second!" Sakura exclaimed and say beside Ino.

"What were you guys doing in your dream?" Hinata asked again.

"It must be--" Sakura started.

"I dreamt that my confession was a success!!" Ino cut her off and stood on her desk. Sakura and Hinata pulled her back down on her seat. The two of them stared at the worried Ino.

"Can I really…?" she said, nervously. The other two nodded.

Ino stood behind the wall by the entrance of the school, nervously holding a letter in her shaking hands. _Do you think I can really do it? _she said to herself.

_Absolutely! _Sakura signaled her with an 'OK' gesture.

_But..._Hinata started and Ino became more nervous.

_Hey you! Shut up! _Sakura cut her off putting her finger on her lips. Hinata covered her mouth. Sakura's mouth opened at the sight of Deidara walking Ino's way and she pointed at him, signaling Ino to go. Sakura hid behind the railing of the stairs and Hinata hid behind the pillar. Ino breathed deeply.

_I…I can't! _she said to herself, _I'm too nervous! My heart is beating too fast! I cant breathe! Maybe I shouldn't do this! _She turned away. _No! I have to!_

Then finally, Ino suddenly turned to Deidara with her face down and her arms sticking out, ready to hand the letter to him.

"Deidara, I like you! Please go on a date with me!" she pleaded and heard no reply. She turned her head to see him walk by, not noticing. She lifted her head up to see who was in front of her. She gasped. It was Itachi Uchiha, and he was standing there staring and smiling at her. She froze. Sakura and Hinata popped out of their hiding spots with huge smiles on their faces. When they saw him, the smiles faded quickly. Ino breathed deeply.

"I…" she stammered and dropped the letter, "I got the wrong person! You…This…"

"Ino!!" Sakura called and Ino ran to her.

Itachi stayed there, still smiling (I know, this scene creeped me out O.o I thought he was a rapist OO). He snickered and looked down on the letter on the ground.

**To: Deidara**

**From: Ino**

The letter read.

* * *

"Normally, nobody would profess to the wrong person," Sakura stated.

"I was too nervous," Ino played with her thumbs, "so I didn't clearly see when I rushed out."

"Sooooo stupid!" Sakura sighed.

"Besides, the person you mistaken is a freshman from practical art application major named Itachi Uchiha," Hinata said.

"I don't care who he is," Ino whined, "He looked so arrogant."

"Ino, I think you should get to know him better. I heard he is the only son of our school president," Sakura told, "With his dad's support, he kept coming up with strange ideas like the practical art application major. A group of guys led by him took freakish behaviors as normal behaviors."

"I heard when they were in high school, they always skipped class and acted like punks who always caused trouble," Hinata followed, "Not only were they in the principal's office a lot, I heard they also got arrested by the police. They were more like gangsters than students."

"The most absurd thing is that he is obviously a bad student," Sakura continued, "but girls are still chasing after him. On the internet, they named him Prince of Seduction."

Ino whined more and slammed her head on the table.

"To screw up in front of that guy, I am so unlucky," she said.

"I-It's not that bad," Sakura said, "At least you aren't hated by the guy you have a crush on."

"That's right. You can find another chance to tell him you like him," Hinata added. Ino nodded weakly and kept her head down. Then her eyes grew bigger. She gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Where is my letter?!" she worried.

"How am I supposed to know?" Sakura asked her with a WTF face :).

Ino breathed deeply again, "I LOST IT!!"

* * *

_What sould I do? I can't find it! If someone else finds it, they would see it! _she thought, _It had Deidara's and my name on it. _She ran back to the school entrance and looked for the letter on the ground. _Ah, the wind could have blown it into the yard! _Ino ran to the yard with the umbrella in her hand. She searched the grass in the rain. She kept looking and looking but she couldn't see it.

"Hey, are you looking for something?" she heard a voice.

"Yeah," she answered, not knowing who it was, "I'm looking for a l--" she finally saw Deidara standing nest to her.

"--lucky leaf," she finished.

"Lucky leaf?" he questioned, confusedly. Ino nodded, _What am I saying? Can I be more idiotic?_

Deidara smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Deidara. We have the same economic class."

"Yes, economic class," Ino nodded and smiled nervously. They both bent down and searched the ground. Deidara looked over at Ino and was moving closer to slowly. Ino noticed and looked back at him. He kept moving towards her. Ino looked back down, breathing heavier and heavier. Now they were under each others' umbrellas. He looked at her shoulder.

flick

He flicked a small bug out of her shoulder. "Don't be scared," he said, noticing Ino's heavy breathing.

"It's getting dark," he continued, "you should get going." He smiled and walked off. Ino stayed at her spot, and, with Ino not knowing, Itachi was sitting on his motorcycle watching her.

"Deidara!" she called and he looked back, "My name is--"

"Ino," he cut her off and smiled once more. Ino smiled back.

"Bye," she said and he left. _He knows my name!_ she cheered. She was jumping on the spot with a huge smile on her face as Itachi kept watching her.

* * *

Ino walked towards the restaurant where her mom works. _He talked to me! He knew my name! Eeep! _she talked to herself. Her phone rang.

"Hellooo?" she said.

"Hey, Ino," it was Sakura, "Did you find the letter?"

She gasped, "I didn't!"

"No? Hmm…don't worry. We can look for it tomorrow. OK, bye-bye."

Ino shoved the phone in her bag and (again --) breathed deeply. "God, please blow the letter all the way to Argentina!" she prayed.

"But…if I hadn't went back for the letter, I wouldn't have had the chance to talk to Deidara!" she said and giggled.

"Boss lady," she called, "I'm here to pick up my mom."

"Oh, she went out to deliver food," she replied, "I told her that she can go straight home after she's done."

"I'll go look for her then. Thank you."

"Oh, Ino," the lady called her, "Your mom seems depressed lately, so please, be more aware of her."

"Mm, I got it. Bye!" she waved and left.

* * *

Ino came home and her mom was already there.

"You're home?" she asked. Her mom gave her a simple nod.

"Mom…" Ino started, "something on your mind?"

Her mom stayed quiet.

"No?" Ino asked. Her mom shook her head.

"Boss lady said you often dazed off at work," she continued.

"I--" her mom said.

Ino drew her face closer to her mom. "Didn't you say we will never keep secrets?" she asked, "Hmm?"

Her mom was still silent.

"Hmm?!"

"I…I secretly went out with a guy," her mom finally spoke up.

"Huh?! I never knew you were dating!" Ino gasped.

"Sorry!" her mom said.

"That man has a wife!" Ino yelled.

"Huh?!"

"Are you interfering with their marriage?!"

"No, no. He's divorced!"

"Are you sure? How did you guys meet?! How long have you been together?!"

"When…he came to our restaurant…" Her mom started to have flashbacks and giggled nonstop.

"What is that I see on your face?" Ino suspiciously asked.

"What?" she wiped her cheeks.

"After dad passed away, I haven't seen that expression in a long time," she stated.

"Sorry," her mom apologized.

"You should have gotten a good man for yourself already."

Ino's mom smiled at her, "You're not mad? You're not against it?"

"If that guy is as good as you said, why should I be against it? I will back you up 100!"

Her mom squealed.

"Then…"

"What now?" Ino groaned.

"Can I go out tonight…?"

"If I say no…"

Her mom frowned.

"Wouldn't I be a bad daughter?!" Ino laughed.

They both cheered and jumped up and down.

"Enjoy your date!" she said, "Wear sexy clothes and seduce him ok?"

Her mom giggled and left.

_I didn't realize that mom was dating again, _she thought, _Ever since dad died, I haven't seen mom this happy._

* * *

Ino glared at Itachi as they stood in the hallways. She turned away.

"Did you lose something?" Itachi asked. Ino froze.

"_To Deidara, from Ino,_" Itachi read off of the envelope. Ino stood there nervously and put on an obviously fake smile and walked over to him. Itachi smiled and held the letter in front of his face. Ino looked at the letter, still smiling.

"That is my letter…" she said, "Thank y--" She tried to grab the letter from his hand but he moved his hand away. Ino looked up at him with a worried look. He smiled.

"Why thank me?" he asked her.

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be this early waiting for you just because of a letter," he said, "I order you from this moment to be my subordinate."

"That's a lame joke. Give me back my letter."

Itachi snickered, "Give it back to you? I don't think you understand the situation. If I make a copy of the letter…let's say…1000 copies, and spread then out from the roof, what do you think would happen?"

Ino imagined it. Copies of her letter everywhere, flying from the roof of the school.

"I am a freshman majoring in practical art application. You don't have to call me master. Call me Itachi."

* * *

Ino stood in the middle of 5 guys, including Itachi. They all looked like rebels, and they were all staring at her. She stood there nervously as the other four guys surrounded her.

"Itachi, who is this girl?" Neji asked, "Where did you pick her up from?"

"Why is she trembling?" Kiba asked as well.

"She is Ino," he answered, "She will do anything I ask."

"Anything?" Sasori said, "Cool."

(NOTE: I don't know who else should be in this little group ok? --)

"Can I see your underwear?" Kiba said jokingly.

"Where are your manners?!" Neji yelled at him, "Ignore him. I'm Neji. I won't harm you. I'm a very nice guy…so let me kiss you."

Ino breathed nonstop as he came closer.

"YOU PERVERTS!!" Ino yelled as Itachi kicked him in the face. He pulled Ino to him.

"Move aside!" he yelled, "Don't you guys understand?! She is mine exclusively. She only listens to me."

He smiled and looked at Ino, their faces inches away. "Right? Be obedient or I'll reveal that letter."

"Yes! I am your most loyal subordinate!" she answered immediately and dropped to the floor, whining.

* * *

**ENJOYY!! THIS ISN'T EVEN HALF OF THE FIRST EPI LOL . PLZ REVIEW!! TY!**


	2. Episode One Pt Two

**EPISODE ONE PART 2**

"Be his subordinate?!" Sakura said, "Is he crazy?"

"I thought he was out of his mind too but I'm so scared of him," Ino dug her face into her hands.

"I heard those guys are ruthless because of him," Hinata said.

"I don't wanna hear about it!!" Ino screamed and covered her ears.

"Stop being denial!" Sakura said, "Continue."

"I heard that in high school whenever they targeted a girl, she would get picked on all the time," Hinata went on.

"Why is it me this time?!" Ino whined.

"Because you're a coward! That is why a kid picks you on!" Sakura stated, "I will get your letter back!"

"Sakura! You are such a good friend! You're the best!" Ino smiled.

"Don't worry about anything! As long as I am here, I would not let anybody go over your head. I will show them who's boss!"

"Sakura will take care of it for you," Hinata said to Ino as the three of them walked down the stairs.

"How would you get my letter back?" Ino asked her.

"Have you watched _My Sassy Girl_? Whatever she knows, I know," she replied, "I will do this:" she pointed at Ino, "Itachi, you listen up! If you don't want to die an ugly death--"

Sakura turned and Itachi showed up right on front of her face. She froze.

"Then what?" he asked coldly.

"Don't assume everybody will be afraid of you," Ino said, "Isn't that right?"

"W-what I'm saying is that our Ino becoming your subordinate is such a great honor," she crashed, "Please take care of her. Although our Ino is a bit slow but she is very cute. You have my guarantee. Please take care of her." Sakura pushed Ino to Itachi and ran up the stairs. Ino tried to run back but Itachi grabbed her jacket.

"Don't forget your role," he said to her, "Get back to work." He pulled on her jacket.

"No wonder he is called the prince of seduction," Sakura said to Hinata as they hid behind the railings, "He's so cute!"

"YOU GUYS ARE TRAITORS!!" she yelled across the yard. Sakura and Hinata ran. Itachi kept pulling her towards his classroom.

* * *

"Everybody take a look at page 25 on the second line," the teacher announced to the class. "I'll write it on the board. We'll discuss it later."

Ino was writing down the notes for Itachi as he sat on his desk, his feet on Ino's desk. Ino had to cover her nose as she wrote because the smell was killing her.

"Hey, you're not from our class," the teacher pointed at Ino.

"Professor, save me," she said, still covering her nose.

"Didn't I say my class is not open for sit-ins?" he said, "Please leave."

"I will leave now!" she immediately got out of her seat. Itachi slammed his hand on the desk. Ino stopped and stared at him. Neji pulled Ino back to her seat.

"Professor," Itachi said, "I brought her in."

"No exceptions for anyone," the teacher said back. Sasori clapped.

"Professor, you got nerves," he said, standing up.

Itachi smirked, "We should give the professor another chance. She is the person Itachi, which is me, brought here to take notes for the class."

"You have some else to take your notes? Do you also have someone else to eat for you? Tell me who you are," the professor said.

"Itachi Uchiha," the whole class echoed.

"Which makes him the son of our school's president, Itachi Uchiha, idiot," Neji said.

The teacher lowered his head and the five of them smiled.

(BTW, all these smiles are meant to be evil LOL x3)

"Idiots, Childish," Ino said under her breath, "Sorry professor, I will leave immediately."

"Eh…student!" he called, "Please go back to your seat and take good notes."

Itachi smirked once again and Ino went back to her seat.

"It's useless," he told her, "If I want to do something, no one can stop me."

"You…" Ino said, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," he answered, "It's just fun. I like to see girls get frustrated."

* * *

Ino walked to the grocery store angrily. She headed back to the school with a handful of snacks for the Itachi Uchiha.

"_I'm hungry," he said, "I want beer, stew, pizza, custard, fruits…and also coke. And…anything else you want to buy."_

Everything was falling out of her hands as she walked back.

_Is my life over? _she thought, _How do I get rid of this devil?_

Suddenly, somebody pulled her ponytail and shoved her to the ground.

"Who the hell…" Ino groaned and looked up.

"It's me who wanted to ask who the hell you are," the girl said. She had two buns as her hairstyle and dark eyes.

"Who allowed a cockroach like you to hang around Prince?" she asked her furiously.

"Who is Prince?" Ino asked, wiping dirt off of her sleeve.

"Itachi, Prince of Seduction," she said with a smile.

Ino started to laugh. "Prince? What a joke! Calling me a cockroach, so rude…" She picked up the snacks from the ground and put them in the bag. She kicked them off.

"Shut up!" she yelled, "Are you clueless?! Even if you want to be prince's toy, you are not worthy enough. Soon, he will be over you so I warn you to stay away from Itachi!"

Ino stood up, "What?! I have had enough of this! Is it wasn't for that jerk not returning my letter, I wouldn't have to do all this!"

"Letter?" she asked. Deidara walked up the stairs.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" he asked. The girl walked off and Ino went back to picking up the snacks from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Deidara asked Ino.

"I'm fine," she said.

"I heard from classmates that a freshman order you to run errands for him," he said to her.

"It's not like that. There's another reason for it."

"Although I don't know the reason behind it," he said, "if you don't wanna do it, you should say something."

_Is he worrying for me? _she thought. Deidara bent down to help her. _Right, I must confess my love to him then since I don't have anything to be afraid of…_

* * *

Ino slammed the food on the table.

"I decided to tell him so you can't blackmail me anymore," she said to Itachi's face.

"You're going to profess your love to the basketball captain. Are you sure you can do it?" he asked her, making her more nervous.

Ino thought about it for a second. "I can! So there's no use blackmailing me!"

_I cannot back down…_

Itachi pulled out the custards.

"Ah, why are my custards all broken?" he complained, "You ruined my afternoon snack."

"I don't care," she said, "I will never let you order me around again!"

Neji stepped in her way, "You are awfully confident, Ino."

Ino shoved him aside, "Get out of my way." Itachi glared at her. The girl from before walked past her as Ino walked off. She headed towards Itachi.

"Hi, TenTen," Neji waved but she ignored and kept walking.

"Prince," she said, "I brought some of my homemade cookies. Have some."

"Nah," he said, eating the broken custards.

"Why are you eating those? They're all broken," she said.

"Itachi, what are you pissed about?" Neji asked.

"Shut up!" he yelled and threw the custards on the ground.

Tenten stood there, watching Itachi walk away and Neji walked over to her. "Itachi's just in a bad mood."

* * *

_I hope nothing goes wrong this time, _she thought as she paced by the entrance, _God, please let my confession be a 100 success! _ The bell rang. She closed her eyes and joined her hands.

She breathed deeply (there's so much of these -.-). "Deidara!" she called and ran up to him. He turned to her.

"Deidara..," she stammered.

"Hm?" he said.

"Actually…" she went on.

"I…I nagaekrgjhnsk…" she groaned.

"Hm? I can't understand you."

"I have liked you for a long time!" she let out.

There was a long pause in between the two of them. Then Deidara gave a weak smile.

"Ino…I also…" he started and Ino smiled and was relieved.

* * *

The two of them walked down the halls, heading for class. Ahead of them were a bunch of students gathered around the bulletin board.

"Yo…the legendary coupla come to class together," a student said as he pointed at them.

"Deidara, you are so popular," said a student who just passed by. Ino looked at the bulletin board. Her eyes grew. Her letter was posted all over the board and everyone was reading them. By the side, there was a picture of the two of them. Ino rushed up to the board, ripped the letters off the wall and disappeared.

"Ino!" Deidara called. He, too, tore off the letters.

"Awww, don't take them off," the students groaned.

* * *

Ino ran out towards Itachi's class. _It's horrible! Why?! Why did you have to do this?! _she screamed in her mind.

"_It's useless. If I want to do something, no one can stop me," Itachi said._

_I will never forgive him, _she said as she ran, _Never!_

"Why did you have to expose my letter?! Making fun of me! Did that make you happy?1 Did that make you proud?!" she yelled after slapping Itachi in the face, "Truth is that it makes you sad and pitiful because you never truly liked somebody. That is why you have no regard for other people's feelings. People's emotions can't be so easily manipulated."

"Are you here just to make your worthless point?" Itachi said coldly. He pulled Ino's face closer to his and smirked, "Listen, when I want something, I will get it so you need to come to that realization." Ino pushed his hand away and threw the crumpled letters at his face. Itachi kept smirking as Ino ran out the door. Ino stayed out in the halls as Ino's quotes ran through Itachi's mind.

* * *

"What should we do?" Hinata asked, sitting by Sakura and Deidara, "It's so embarrassing ans she's so shy."

"We should find her first," Deidara suggested.

"Then what?" Sakura asked.

"I…want to comfort her," he replied.

"You won't make fun of her?" Sakura doubted.

"Of course not…I don't want her to be hurt," he said. Sakura pulled out her cellphone from her bag and called Ino.

"Hello Sakura," Ino said weakly.

"Ino! Are you alright?" she said.

"I'm fine," her voice stayed the same.

"Uh, we're in the library. Meet us here."

"Uhm, I can't right now, I'm--"

"I don't care!" she yelled, "Just come!" and she hung up.

"It's all up to you now," Sakura noted to Deidara.

* * *

Ino walked down the halls of the school.

"Ino," she heard. She turned and saw Deidara. He walked closer to her. Ino sobbed.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I dodn't want to involve you in this or cause problems for you. I feel so embarrassed." Deidara pulled out his handkerchief and handed it to her.

"That letter doesn't bother me," he stated, "but when you cry, I don't know what to do. There are people in this world who intend to hurt you but there are also people who get hurt because you are hurt." He leaned over for a kiss, but the school bell rang. ""I…I have to go to class," he said and ran. Ino had a huge smile on her face and started cheering. She jumped up and down and danced around, swinging her bag.

* * *

Ino sat at the table as she waited for her mom to get back from the coffee shop. Her mom hopped back, all happy and giggly.

"Mom, you're too much," she complained, "Last time I went to your work, your boss told me you were all depressed and now you're happy as a chipping bird! You should at least show some restraint."

"I can't help myself! It's turning the point of my life from black and white to brilliant colors!" her mom smiled.

"I understand. That feeling is like having somebody hold a string to pull my lips up! I can't help but smile!"

"You got it right! I didn't think he would ask so soon!" her mom squealed.

"I didn't either," Ino lifted her head up.

"I'm getting married!" her mom exclaimed as Ino said "I'm dating!"

"What did you say?!" they both asked.

* * *

"Getting married?!" Ino slammed her hand on the table back at their house, "That's a major event! Besides, you guys only went out for a short time!"

"I thought you are too young to date," her mom mentioned. She giggled, "Actually, it's alright. I was already dating at your age."

"Then why are you picking on me?!" she slammed the table again.

"The mood was right and he proposed," she explained.

"His proposal doesn't mean your head should go haywire! Besides, I haven't even met the guy! You should at least get me used to it!" Ino circled her.

"He's always wanted to meet you," she said, "He wanted to come today but something came up. In a couple of days, he'll come to see you at your school."

"That man is weird," Ino complained, "Why does he want to have to come to my school?"

"Oh! It's mommy's mistake! I forgot to tell you that the person who is marrying me is your school's president!"

"Since the person isn't coming today, why do we have to prepare?!" she yelled.

Ino's mom kept quiet. "I haven't even asked you who you're dating!" she yelled at Ino.

Ino was speechless this time.

"Huh? Huh?!" her mom yelled more in her face. The doorbell rang. Ino's mom giggled more.

"He's here!" she ran to get the door.

"President…" Ino said to herself, "Something's not right…"

"_He is the only son of our president. That is why those people do whatever they want," Sakura stated._

"Don't!! Mom, I don't want him in here!!" she ran to the door to stop her mom. Once she got to the door, it was already opened and Itachi was standing right outside the door.

"He is the son of the man I'm marrying. He's Itachi Uchiha. You'll be stepbrother and stepsister so from now on, you guys should get along."

* * *

**EPISODE ONE PART TWO!! PLZ REVIEW!! X3**


	3. Episode One Pt Three

**EPISODE ONE PART THREE**

* * *

"Younger brother?!" Sakura asked shockingly.

"Itachi Uchiha?" so did Hinata.

"My life is too tragic," Ino sighed.

"Ino, what happened?" Sakura asked. Ino went pensive.

"_When Itachi heard the news that I was going to marry his father, he was so happy. He was the one who suggested having this little gathering. He is such a sweet child," Ino's mom explained._

"_Sweet?! It's a lie!" Ino yelled, "Mom, how can you do this?! Do you know what kind of person he is?! Do you know how bad he is?!" She shoved his hand away, stopping him from eating. "Stop!" she yelled once more, "Did we say you can eat?! You have no manners!"_

_Suddenly she heard her mom sobbing. She slowly turned to her. So did Itachi._

"_Mom!" she called._

"_You really can't accept anyone but your father. When you agreed that I can date, you just didn't want to disappoint me. You actually didn't want me to date!" she cried._

_Ino shook her head, "It's not like that!"_

"_You think I betrayed your father! You didn't think I would really get married!" she kept going._

"_Calm down. It's not like that!" she tried getting her mom to stop._

"_Auntie," Itachi broke in, "please don't blame yourself. It's my fault big sister hates me."_

"_Itachi, it's my fault to have hurt you like this!" Ino's mom cried more. Ino didn't know what to do._

"_I thought I could've had a complete home," he continued, putting on the pity act._

"_I thought so too!" her mom went on, "Itachi, I really wanted to take care of you as my son!" She grabbed his hand. Ino didn't believe it._

"_Auntie," he smiled, "I'm so happy that you thought that way. I'm very touched. There is nothing else that I wanted."_

"_Sorry, Itachi! If Ino doesn't agree to this, I may have to disappoint you and your father!" she cried again._

_Itachi put on a sad face until Ino's mom rested her head on the table. Ino looked at Itachi with worry. He smirked at her and raised his eyebrows. Ino grew angry._

"_Sorry!" her mom was still pleading._

"Ugh!!" she grunted.

"He is so evil!" Sakura said, "He used the pity technique so you'll cave in."

"But…how can it be so coincidental?" Hinata asked.

Ino slowly raised her head, "I suspect that devil knows evil spells. He wanted to push me to hell!"

"Ino! Don't give up!" Sakura exclaimed. Deidara walked up the stairs and Ino ran up to him. He smiled at her and kept walking. Ino followed him and pleaded.

"Turn your head," she whispered, "Look at me."

As she begged, he did and she smiled. _Good thing I still have you in my crappy life, _she thought.

* * *

Ino walked her way home with a bright smile, thinking about Deidara. Suddenly, Itachi blocked her way on his motorcycle.

"Big Sister," he called.

"What?" she said, pissed.

"Is it really that terrible to be my sister?" he asked, "You don't have to become my sister if you tell your mom not to marry my dad. Then you'll have nothing to do with me."

"I won't do that," she said, "Even if I hate you, I'll refrain from saying anything."

Itachi snickered, "Why? I could come up with more creative ways to bend you."

"I don't care," she said.

Itachi gave a small laugh, "Why be so pitiful? People like me have no sympathy."

"I don't care. As long as my mom's happy, anything is worth it," she said and walked off. Itachi looked at her as she walked away.

* * *

The bell rand and Deidara grabbed a stack of textbooks from his locker. Ino walked down the halls happily; holding the handkerchief Deidara lent her. She was going to return it. They bumped into each other at the corner of the halls.

"Ino," he said.

"I washed the handkerchief," she smiled, "Thanks."

"You don't need to return it so soon," he said.

"Really, thank you," she said, giving him the handkerchief, "Oh, let me help you!" Unfortunately, she grabbed a book and it all slipped from his hands. They both dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry! Let me pick them up!" she said, grabbing the books. They both turned their heads and their faces were right next to the other. They stared at each other in silence as Ino dreamt about her past thoughts. The same one as the day when she handed the letter to the wrong guy. They smiled at each other. The Deidara's smile faded away.

"Why did I just get the feeling that something isn't right?" he asked.

"It's like seeing a ghost in the kind of creepy way," she followed and Deidara nodded. They slowly looked to the side. Itachi was as close to their faces as they were to each other. He was smiling the same way as the first day. Ino stood up.

"Hey! Aren't you on the other side of the campus?! Why are you here?!" she yelled.

"Is he your friend?" Deidara asked her.

"No, he's my…" she paused and the boys waited, "…my brother."

"I am?" Itachi asked.

"Shut up!" Ino yelled at him again, "My mo is remarrying. He is the guy's son."

Deidara smiled, "Nice to meet you, I'm Deidara," he waited for a handshake. Itachi just stared at him. He lost his smile and put his hand away.

"Dei, I hear you are good at basketball, responsible and popular," Itachi listed.

"It's nothing," he said. Ino suddenly pulled Deidara away and whispered, "Don't listen to anything he says! He's manipulative."

Itachi pulled Ino away, "My sister told me those." Ino stopped and smiled.

"Actually, my brother is very truthful and very kind," she lied.

"I really admire you," he said, "Can I play basketball with you?"

"Of course!" Ino answered.

"No problem," Deidara replied, "Anytime. The more people like basketball, the better."

"Great. See you after school." Itachi walked away and gave Ino a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"Your brother is pretty interesting," Deidara stated, "It's probably not bad to be his friend."

* * *

"You're good," Deidara panted, "Do you want to join the team? I can make you lead player."

The game was done and Itachi's team had won (Ok, I skipped the game…sue me -.-). Itachi thought about it for a second.

"Okay," he said then pointed to Ino at the bleachers, "As long as she is the team manager."

"Me?!" she yelled. Deidara smiled.

"We just happened to be looking for a team manager because our last manager resigned this semester. If you could take the position, that would be excellent. But it's a tough job, so I won't force you," he explained.

"No problem!" she smiled, "Okay!"

Itachi smirked, "So it's done."

* * *

Ino sat off to the side as she watched Deidara practice. She waved at him and he'd smile back. As she daydreamed, Itachi smacked her head. She worriedly looked back. _I swear, as long as this guy's around, things will never go my way. I want to bend you in half! _She said to herself as she looked at Itachi's team. They looked like murderers. Itachi talked right in front of Ino's face.

"Manager, taking care of the players is your job," he said.

"Water!" Itachi yelled from the side and Ino ran up to him carrying what he asked for. She handed him the water and walked off. After 5 steps:

"Towel!" he yelled again. Same thing happened.

"Juice!" once again, "Open it for me," he added. Ino angrily shook it and opened it. "Faster, faster," he nagged.

"Give me a massage!" he yelled, lying down.

"Why?!" she yelled back.

Itachi got up and complained, "Captain! This manager doesn't do anything!" Ino immediately ran towards him and massaged his arm.

* * *

Ino collapsed on the bench, breathing heavily. Her friends ran up to her.

"Hey, did you talk to Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Do you think it was possible with that devil around?" Ino panted.

"Ino, you need to be more vigilant as the team manager," Hinata followed.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"Itachi was a basketball player in high school," Hinata explained, "but because he beat up the coach, he got kicked out."

"He even dare hit the coach?!"

"His family had the power and money so it was a sweep under the rug," Sakura said.

"You're wrong," Neji came out of nowhere and sat beside her, "Itachi's not that kind of person. In high school, there was a fatass on the team (no not Chouji -.-). He was not only slow but he also created trouble for the team. He was there for two years but never touched the ball. One day the coach said to him: You fatass, just stay here. Just sit here and watch the other players practice. Itachi got mad and beat him up. He said: Who do you think you are?! Just because you're the coach doesn't mean you can say whatever you want! Because of that he was kicked off the team. He didn't have to do anything but he got so angry like he was the one being offended. That fatass was me," he explained and handed a picture from high school. It was a picture of Itachi with his arm around Neji.

"Awhh," Sakura said, "You're so fat!"

"You must think we are weird. It's not because Itachi's the school president's son that we hang around him. It's because we respect him."

* * *

"Buy me fruit, beer, beverage (O.o), chicken, ramen, coke, and sprite. Got it? Hurry up," he listed and Ino nodded.

"What's up with him? I'm the team manager. Why should I run errands for him? Buying this, buying that. There is nothing in it that I like to eat. Even if Neji said a hundred good things about you, I still think you're a jerk!" Ino complained, and was shoved to the ground again.

"It's you again! What do you want?!" she yelled.

"Why are you still hanging around Prince? Didn't I return the love letter to you? What's your excuse now? Why are you still clinging to Prince?" Tenten asked.

"Love letter…" Ino said under her breath.

"The one you wrote to the basketball captain. I even posted it on the bulletin board for you. I thought it would help but why are you still hanging around Prince?" she went on.

_So Itachi was innocent, _she thought.

"Wny are you so mean?" she asked her.

"Really? You are wrong," she smirked, "Since we don't know each other that well, I would let you know that I am worse than you think."

Tenten's friends tied Ino's hands together.

"Let go!" Ino grunted.

"Shut up!" one of Tenten's friends yelled, "Don't stuggle!" Tenten slowly held up a lighter in front of her and lit it. Ino's eyes grew.

"If I burn off your hair, what do you think would happen?" she said evilly. Ino tried her best to back away as Tenten came closer with the fire.

Tenten gasped as the "janitor" threw a bucket of water at her.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, I'm cleaning. What are you guys doing?" he asked, "Are you bullying a fellow student? Such a beautiful girl, but when she is bullying someone, her face becomes all twisted."

Tenten glared at Ino, "Whis is our last warning! You won't be so lucky next time!" she said and walked off. The janitor removed Ino from being tied, then hugged her.

"Ah!!" she yelled.

"You don't have to thank me! It's my job to protect you!" he said. Ino screamed.

"Pervert!! Somebody save me!!" she called out. A basketball came flying in and hit the janitor's head.

"What are you doing old man?!" Itachi yelled. The man smiled and cheered as he ran up to Itachi and hugged him as well. Ino was confused. The man was yelling "Cutie" over and over to Itachi.

"Old man, don't touch me!" he yelled.

"Why are you so cold? I was only away for a few days," he slouched.

"Is he Itachi's…" she whispered, then said loudly, "Dad?!" he turned.

"Dad?!" he yelled, "You're already calling me dad!!" he cheered and ran up to her again, hands out for a hug. Ino dropped to the ground and Itachi stood at her place.

"Stop harassing people!" he yelled at his dad.

"She's as cute as her mother I couldn't help it!" he explained.

"Didn't you hear her calling out for help?!" Itachi said.

"Ino, nice to meet you. I will care for you like I care for your mother," he held out a hand. Ino slowly shook his hand and Itachi's dad kissed it. Ino whined.

"Stop being so disgusting!" Itachi yelled once again.

"Disgusting?" he got up and put his arm around Itachi, "We're family. Last time when you heard you'll have a sister, weren't you excited?"

"Shut up you old fart," he shoved his hand away.

"Ohh," he went on, "Ino, he was interested in you long before. He asked me what major you're studying, your horoscope and your age."

"Old fart, beat it!" he yelled and threw the ball at him again.

"President, I found you," a teacher said.

"Take him away!" Itachi yelled.

"Ino, I'm going. Byebye!" he waved. Ino smiled fakely and waved back awkwardly. Ino walked up to Itachi with a smile.

"What?" he said.

"You and your dad are really close," she said.

"How do you know?" he scoffed.

"I didn't see you lose control. Even this rebellious teen can't do anything about his father," she stated.

"You act like you know everything!" he said. Ino went pensive again, thinking about what she said to him exposing her letter.

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I thought you posted the letter and I said a lot of hurtful things to you," she apologized, "I'm very sorry. You have every right to be angry. I don't expect you to forgive me so I'll let you beat me up."

* * *

Deidara ran to his bag and took a drink. He looked over his bag and saw his handkerchief. He smiled.

"Guys! I'm going to leave early," he announced.

"The captain leaving early?" Neji asked, "That's rare."

Deidara gave a small laugh and ran off.

Itachi and Ino walked down the halls.

"Are you sure about what you said?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "If I don't do this, I could never forgive myself."

"Your teeth may get knocked out," he stated.

"I don't care," she said.

"Your face may become twisted," he said. She just nodded.

"In that case, I'll do it," he said and they stopped walking.

Ino breathed deeply and faced Itachi. Deidara ran down the stairs, looking for Ino.

"Close your eyes," Itachi suggested and Ino followed.

"Ready," he said and Ino nodded. Itachi slowly raised his fist. Meanwhile, Deidara was still looking for Ino. She brethed deeply, waiting for it to be over. She was scared but she decided to go with it. Deidara looked around and saw them downstairs. He smiled and ran down the stairs, not knowing what Itachi's about to do. Itachi's fist was high above his head. He was ready. Deidara got in at an amazing time. Itachi threw his fist around Ino's head and pulled her towards him for a kiss. Deidara froze.

* * *

**FINALLY EPI 1 ISH DONE!! -.- HOPE U LIKE:)**


	4. Episode Two Pt One

**EPISODE TWO PART 1**

* * *

"What are you doing?!" Ino shoved his hand away.

"I said it before," he said, "No matter what, I'll obtain anything I want."

"Why are you doing this?!" Ino yelled.

"Because!" he paused, "I want you."

Ino screamed.

"Aren't you two siblings?" Deidara asked. Ino gasped and Itachi put his arm around Ino and hugged her.

"Right. In the future…" he started, "We will become dangerous siblings."

"Stop talking nonsense! What dangerous siblings?!" Ino tried to get off, "Deidara, it's not what you think."

"It's exactly what you think," Itachi butted in.

"Shut up! Let go of me!" she tried to hit him, "Deidara…I…"

"Sorry, Deidara," Itachi said. Deidara put on a weakly fake smile.

"I see," he said, "Love is everyone's own choice. So you have no need to apologize. Not like it's any of my business."

"Deidara!" Ino called but he kept running back to the gym. Tears were forming in Ino's eyes.

"Such a cold response," Itachi watched as Deidara ran, "How boring…"

"What are dangerous siblings?!" she yelled more, "He totally misunderstood me."

"What's the big deal?" he smirked, "It's the truth."

"What are you thinking?!" Ino went on. Itachi faced her.

"Wanna have another go?" he asked with a smirk. Ino faced him angrily, pushed his hand away and ran off, crying. Itachi just stood there lifelessly.

* * *

The bell rang. Ino sat at her desk as she watched Deidara walk in the room. Ino looked at him, _Turn your head, look at me, _but this time, it didn't happen. His head stayed down.

Deidara stood in the middle of the court, staring at the basketball.

"You're really not going to the basketball court today?" Sakura asked Ino as they walked down the stairs, "You're still the basketball ream manager."

"I'm not," she replied.

"You can't just say you're Itachi's personal servant," Hinata added.

"That's not the point," Sakura said, "What you need to do now is to explain everything to Deidara. I'm sure he'll understand."

"He must think I'm an easy girl," Ino said, "First giving him a love letter, now kissing another guy."

"You're right," Sakura agreed, "You're too easy."

"Hey! Why are you making it worse?" Hinata asked her, "Ino already feels bad."

"Forget it," Ino said weakly.

"You sure?" Sakura said, "We're talking about Deidara here." Ino said nothing.

"If that's the case then it'd be okay if I go up to him and confess my feelings right?" she asked.

"What?!" Hinata said.

"Liar!" Ino said.

"If you don't believe me," Sakura continued, "fine. Just don't regret it."

Sakura winked and left.

"What are you doing just standing there?!" Hinata tugged on Ino's arm, "Let's go already! When you really do regret later on, you'll hit yourself on the wall." They followed Sakura and went to the gym. Deidara just stood there.

"That…I'm sorry," Ino hesitated, "And about the manager's job…"

"If you don't want to do it, don't force it upon yourself," he coldly cut her off, "You took off for so many days without an excuse. We don't need a manager that is all play."

Ino sighed, "You're right, I'm sorry." Deidara gave her a cold stare and walked away. Sakura ran up to him.

"Hey!!" she shouted, "You're really being an ass! Ino bult up her courage to give you an explanation, and you give her an attitude like that?! You know that Ino liked you. She's just Itachi's victim."

"That's right!" Hinata continued, "Ino was also hurt. You should at least let her explain."

"Yeah…and we thought you were a gentleman," Sakura added.

"That's your problem," he said, "Are you done? I don't do that kind of thing."

The three girls watched him walk out of the gym.

"I'm dreaming right?" Sakura said, "Deidara, the good guy, just blew up at us."

* * *

Sakura ran after Deidara as he walked out of the school. She blocked his way.

"What you did just now was very ungentlemanlike," she paused, "You know…there was a time…when I thought you…were hot."

Deidara stayed quiet and Sakura paused for a minute.

"At least you said how you truly felt," she said.

"No…" he said, "I didn't say what I really wanted to."

"Then…give Ino another chance okay? It wasn't easy for her to build up courage and approach you. You don't want to let her leave this easily, right?"

There was a long pause then Deidara suddenly ran back, leaving Sakura behind. As he ran, he saw Ino walking down the street.

* * *

"Ino!" he called. She slowly turned around. They walked together to the park.

"Sorry for being such an ass," he apologized.

"No you're not. Not at all," she said.

"There are people who intentionally hurt you," he repeated, "but there are people who hurt because you're hurt. I really want to become the second type of person."

"That day…" Ino said, "I don't know why Itachi did that."

"Go on a concert date with me okay?" he said, and paused, "When I came that day, that was what I wanted to ask you. But because of your horrible brother, everything was ruined. In the end, I said a bunch of words I shouldn't have. And I was so mean to you before. That's why I feel that I have such a poor character. I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing, so why are you saying sorry?" she smiled.

_I have this wonderful feeling of happiness inside my heart, _she thought as they walked their way home.

* * *

Itachi and his friends worked together, setting up the stage.

"Neji, adjust the height of the microphone," he ordered, "Then test out the sound to see if it's working properly."

"Make the light brighter over there," he pointed, "and move this to the middle a bit as well."

Neji grabbed a drink from the table, "Itachi."

"Not now," he shook his head. Neji walked up to Kiba and gave him the drink.

"I haven't seen Itachi so serious before," he said as Neji handed him the drink.

"It's because this concert's his friend's," he explained, "because of the lack of funds, Itachi offered to lend the stage to practice."

"Wow, he's amazing," Kiba was surprised.

"If he wasn't amazing, he wouldn't be Itachi," Neji added.

"Don't you think that Itachi's been too much into work?" Kiba asked.

"Test out the light again to see if there are any problems," Itachi ordered.

"Just like a child who did something wrong in school and goes home and does his homework obediently," Neji said, "Please, when did he ever make a mistake?"

Kiba was silent.

"Exactly," Neji said and left.

Itachi sat down on the couch and thought about Ino.

* * *

"_Go on a concert date with me okay?"_

Ino thought as she smiled and looked out the window. _If you look at my life, the worst thing that could happen is being kissed by Itachi, but then today, I'm going on a date with Deidara. Please let it be the best!_

Deidara stood by the railings as he waited for Ino. Itachi walked by. They saw each other and Deidara looked away. Itachi looked back on his way and saw a bird stuck onto a box of lit firecrackers. He suddenly ran up to it, grabbed the bird and pushed the box away. The box blew up right when he pushed it off.

(NOTE: If you watched the drama, yea…(pfft) I had no idea wtf that thing was, so I call it a box with firecrackers (it blew up!! might as well should be :D…and that was so nice of him…saving a bird O.o MOVING ON!)

"How is it?" Deidara asked, running up to Itachi.

"A brat must have done it," he said.

"Your hand is bleeding," he pointed out.

"Doesn't matter," he said and let the bird free.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked him.

"Waiting for the concert," he replied.

"I never thought a goody-goody athlete like you would be interested in heavy rock concerts," he said.

"And I never thought after what you did, you don't feel sorry at all especially since she's your sister," Deidara mentioned.

"You're right," he said, "I must tell you no matter who she is, I would still do the same kind of thing. And…whoever she chooses, I will change her decision. She's mine."

"How strange," Deidara said, "After hearing those words, I feel better."

"Really?"

"It could be because I'm the team captain, no matter who is on the court, an opponent or a friend, I only know I want to catch that ball and score points."

"Don't forget, I know how to play ball too," Itachi said and ran up to a kid holding the same box.

"If you do this kind of thing again to a bird, I'll use a bigger firecracker to shoot at yours!" he yelled (Ahem…yea…it's what it said in the drama. Ahem…FI…), "You hear me?!"

Ino walked up to Deidara and saw Itachi as he pushed the kid off and took the box thingy.

"Go!" he yelled. Ino ran up to him.

"How can you be so harsh?!" she yelled at him, "Bullying a child. Did your mom ever teach you to behave?!"

"You really understand me, huh?" he said, "I was so bad, even my mom gave up on me."

"I don't understand you at all!" she said, "I don't want to understand a person like you who, after doing something wrong, still feels proud about it."

"Ino," Deidara interrupted, "Don't say any more."

Itachi took the green scarf that Ino was wearing.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

"Ino especially dressed up for you because of this date," he said, "I'm feeling a bit jealous. However I'll be taking this to deduct points." He held up the scarf, "You're too cute. Enjoy the concert. Don't forget that I ruined your date!"

* * *

Itachi tied the scarf around his wounded hand.

"Itachi, thanks for the stage," his friend said.

"I don't wanna listen to your crap," he said, "Tonight, give me good music."

Ino and Deidara stood at the front of the crowd as the band played. Itachi watched them from the backstage. The song ended and everyone cheered. The band prepared for their next song and the guitarist suddenly collapsed. Everyone on stage, including Itachi, ran up to him. The crowd stopped cheering.

"You alright?" Itachi asked.

"You can't let this band down," the guy said, "It's up to you now."

Itachi ran up on the stage with the guitar and played the song. He wore a mask on stage. Ino looked at his hand with disbelief. _How can that be him? _she thought. Itachi kissed the scarf on his hand and pointed at Ino. Ino watched him as he did, feeling that they were the only two people in the room.

* * *

Deidara and Ino walked together, heading home.

"Thanks for taking me," she said, "It was exciting."

"I want to tell you something…" Deidara said softly, "You misunderstood Itachi. He didn't mean to bully the kid. He was just being immature."

Ino's smile faded away.

"I didn't really want to tell you this," he continued.

"You're really nice," she said, "thanks. Bye."

_Why is it when a good person does the right thing, it feels horrible, _Deidara thought as he watched Ino leave.

* * *

"I'm home!" Ino said as she entered the house, "Mom?"

Nobody was there. "Went on a date again," she sighed. She rested in the bathtub as the water kept running. _So it was me who mistook him today…and I yelled at him for being the worst type of person, _she thought, _ever since the end of the concert, I kept feeling my heart beat really fast…I've never had this feeling before. It's like the feeling of being unable to breathe. _The phone rang and she got out of the bathroom and headed for the phone. _My heart is beating so fast. Maybe I was in the bath too long. _She had a headache and the room was spinning. She reached for the phone, but collapsed and left the phone ringing.

She opened her eyes to the sight of Itachi's dad. She got up.

"I must be dreaming…" she said, "Continue sleeping." She said and laid back down.

"Ino! You're finally awake!" he said.

"What happened?!" she screamed.

"From now on, starting today," he said, "treat this house as your own home, okay? With a house this big, there are a lot of rooms for you!"

"_We are unable to take your call so please leave a message! (Beep)"_

"_Ino, why aren't you picking up the phone? Your grandmother passed away and I went over to help, so I won't be back for a couple of days. Don't worry, mommy has already asked her boyfriend to take care of you. I gave him the house key to pick you up. That's it, byebye!"_

"AAAHHHH!!" Ino screamed, so did the principal (-.-).

"Where's my towel?! What did you do to me?!" she yelled.

"Oh don't worry. I asked a maid to help you change," he explained.

"Uncle, for your good intentions, I thank you, but I need to go home!" she said and ran. She stopped and slowly turned.

"Where's the door?" she asked. Itachi's dad started to cry (this is way off O.o).

_What is he doing? H's wiping tears. Is he crying? What is he crying for? _She thought.

"Ino, is it because you can't accept me? You don't agree with your mom marrying me?" he asked, "So you won't let me take care of you."

"No that's not it," she shook her head, "It's just……Forget it."

"That's great! Hey, Uncle will show you something that's really cute," he smiled.

* * *

"Ah, look at this! Itachi at the age of three!" his dad said, "We told him to blow out the candle. He couldn't blow it out, so he cried at the end."

_But he was so cute, just like a little girl, _Ino thought.

"What a beautiful woman," she pointed out, "Is that Itachi's mom?"

"Yeah," his smile faded, "Weird, I remember putting this photo away."

"Oh…sorry," she said.

"You don't have to be sorry," he said, "When Itachi's mom ran away from home, he was just starting elementary school. What allowed for the reason for this failed marriage to be created, was because at that time, I was completely focused on my career and left all the responsibilities of the house to his mom. At that time when Itachi needed his mom the most, he lost her."

Ino had a flashback at the park.

"Allowing this family to break," he continued, "is the greatest failure in my life."

_So it's because of uncle's self-blame that led him into spoiling Itachi until he became the way he is now,_ she thought.

"Itachi can't feel the love you have for him," she said, "That time at school, I saw him in front of you, It was the first time I felt the expression on his face slowly change from violent and mean to gentle."

"Ino, you're like a small angel!" he said.

"I believe that you will definitely be able to change this scary Itachi," he continued, "so please look after him."

Ino nodded.

"You must be hungry! I'll cook for you, okay?" he said and ran to the kitchen.

_Even thought I don't know what the future will change into, _she thought, _but I think I understand why mom would like uncle._

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKEE :D PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Episode Two Pt Two

**EPISODE TWO PT 2**

Itachi sat beside Ino, "You came to find me?"

"Uncle! Itachi's home," she said.

"Itachi! You're home!" he ran towards him. He tripped and almost cut Itachi's head off with the kitchen knife. (OK, it was a spatula in the drama but it sounds cooler with a knife x3) He fell on the couch as they moved away from the couch.

"That's dangerous!" he yelled.

"Why is it that I can't transfer my fatherly love to you?!"

"You almost killed me!"

"It's okay. Have you heard the master chef on TV saying: A cook's expressions will transfer onto a person that has previously been injured and allow them to feel happiness again!"

"Garbage!" Itachi yelled, almost getting killed again.

"No! It's very reasonable!" Ino defended.

"I want to transfer onto the two of you!" he exclaimed, "But Ino, you won't feel that this uncle who loves cooking isn't 'man' enough, right?"

"It's good that you know," Itachi stated, "The apron you're wearing is so girly."

"Really?" he asked, looking at his apron. It had Doreamon on it.

"Yes!"

Uncle turned to Ino.

"Of course not! So 'man'!" she defended.

* * *

A million different dishes were spread out on the dinner table. _Midnight snack at this level is way too exaggerated!_ she thought.

"Old man! Are you a pig? You that hungry?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know what Ino likes, so I prepared all this."

"What a waste," Itachi said and his dad sighed.

"Oh! We can all play games together!" he suggested and Itachi sighed.

"You're extreme," he said, "did you not see my hand is injured?"

"Injured? How?" his dad questioned.

"I had a fight with an alien. They cut my hand open and put a chip in, so I may explode at anytime," he said sarcastically.

"Look at my son," he went on, "He's handsome and has style and his jokes are funny. Laugh a little."

Itachi played with the scarf as he lay down on his bed. There was a knock on the door so he quickly stuffed the scarf under the pillow and got up.

"Is your hand okay?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, I just bought a bandage and casually wrapped it up," he explained.

"That's stupid!" she said, "Let me do it."

"Okay," he said. Ino opened a first aid kit and gently put medicine (those thingies O.o) on his wounded hand.

"Does it hurt?" she asked.

"Very," he said.

_Why is he showing this type of expression? _she thought, _This look without protection, makes me so confused._

"Does it still hurt?" she repeated.

"Yes," he said, "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," she said. Itachi grabbed the other side of the blanket and pulled it over their heads.

"I'm really not cold," she repeated. Itachi rested his head on her shoulder.

"Having you care for me makes it seem less and less painful," he said.

Later, Itachi was asleep as Ino covered him up. She walked off, but Itachi was still holding onto her sleeve. She tried to get out but she couldn't.

* * *

Itachi watched Ino as she slept. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," Ino groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Aaahh!! Last night you--"

"We both fell asleep," he cut her off.

"Where's uncle?!" she asked.

"He went to sleep in his room," he said.

"How irresponsible!" she said, "He should've woke me up."

"You're mistaking him. He probably saw you asleep so he lifted you on the bed."

Itachi went closer to Ino.

"You talk in your sleep," he whispered in her ear.

"Now way…did I?" she worried.

"You said…_I think I'm starting to like Itachi,_" he said, proving it.

"Aaahh!! How is that possible?! Mom!!" she ran out of the room. Ino ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face.

_I slept in the same bed as him! He's seen my sleeping nature! _she yelled in her mind, _Why would I let him have so many chances?! But…strangely, the expression on Itachi's face yesterday can't get out of my head. Why is it that I seem to have no control over myself?_

* * *

The car drove into the school entrance and the principal (dad) came out of the car. So did Itachi and Ino.

"It's a Benz. Rich!" a student murmured as the two of them walked in the school. The other students followed with different comments with the same idea.

"Hey, don't you think this is too flashy?!" Ino said, pissed at the other students.

"That's why I said it's unnecessary," he replied, "Dad, I'm telling you, this is the first and last time!"

His dad turned, raised his eyebrows, and walked off. Ino looked around and ran off.

* * *

"So you, the principal and Itachi came to school together?" Sakura asked, Deidara listening at his seat.

"It was only because it was convenient," she explained, "Uncle dragged me into it."

"Convenient?" she asked, "Wait…did you stay at Itachi's house last night?!"

Ino hurried and covered Sakura's mouth.

"Quiet down a little," she said, pointing at Deidara. Sakura nodded.

"Itachi's house?!" she said loudly, ignoring Ino.

"Shh!" Ino shushed.

"What? But you were with Deidara. Didn't you two already make up?" she questioned, "Both of you even said you were going to watch a concert. How did you end up at Itachi's house?"

"I'm not talking anymore," Ino walked out of the classroom.

"I have to get something from the library," she said and kept walking.

"Ino living in her future father's house…what's the big deal?" Hinata asked, "After all, they're gonna be a family later. There's nothing wrong with it."

"That's what I said. You're right, but remember, in that house there's another dangerous matter: Itachi. Ino's kiss was stolen by him!"

Deidara sat still, then suddenly got up from his seat and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

Ino stood in the library. _Is it because I feel guilty myself? _she thought, _Why is it that I don't want Deidara to hear anything related to Itachi? I feel as if I wronged him._

Ino turned and saw Deidara standing in her way. His eyes were angry.

"Deidara, is something wrong?" she nervously asked.

"What should I do better?" he asked coldly, "Even thought it wasn't handed to me by you, but when I saw that confessional letter, once I found out that the girl I had a crush on felt the same way about me, do you know how happy I was? But when I also saw the girl I like kissing another guy--"

"That was Itachi forcefully kissing me," she defended.

"At the concert," he continued, walking towards her, "your eyes could only see him. It was like I didn't even exist."

Ino was scared and couldn't move.

"Wasn't that our first date?"

"I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Why is it that you don't consider my feelings?!"

Ino stayed frozen.

"I'm so angry, and jealous and also hurt. I'm also changing quite strangely. You tell me what I'm supposed to do."

Ino breathed deeply. She couldn't say a word.

"Good people…they also get tired."

Ino dropped the books. _I remember the day when I first saw Deidara._

_A boy walked past the girl and pushed her to the ground, dropping her books on the floor. Deidara, who was just walking by, hurried and helped her. Ino walked past them and watched. Deidara noticed her and smiled, still helping the girl._

_Ever since I first saw Deidara, _she thought, _he was a very gentle person. Because of that, I started to like him._

* * *

Sakura walked out the classroom and looked around.

"Hinata, she went to the library to get books. Why is the taking so long?!"

"The expression Deidara had just now…don't you think he would go find Ino?" she asked.

"Hinata! You've become smarter! I haven't even thought of that. But if that were true, Deidara would have his own way of doing things."

She froze.

"W-Why do I feel a sudden negative energy…?"

"T-There's someone really hard to deal with here," Hinata said.

Itachi bent over, "What did you two say?"

* * *

Ino ran towards the library exit, but Deidara grabbed her arm and pulled her over.

"You should like me, right?" he asked.

_This isn't right, _she said to herself, _Deidara should be a gentle person._

"P-Please don't look at me like that," she said, "You're scaring me. This isn't the person I know in you. You aren't the type to do something like this."

"Who do you think I am? If you don't know anything then don't speak. Don't use what you think and put it onto me."

"Deidara."

He turned. So did Ino.

"Itachi," Ino called.

"If you're gonna do something that you can't tell others," he said, "at least find a more secretive place to do it. If not, you'll fine people like me who don't agree and ruin the plan. Right?"

Deidara glared at him. Itachi did the same. Sakura and Hinata ran into the library.

"Can you all please calm down," she said gently.

"Are they gonna fight soon?" Hinata asked nervously.

Deidara walked towards Itachi and passed him. Itachi walked towards Ino.

"I put your lunch in the classroom," he said, "Dad made it."

She breathed nonstop.

"Are you listening?" he asked.

Ino ran out of the library and towards the school's front yard. Her two friends followed her.

* * *

"We didn't mean to go to the library," Sakura explained.

"We lost to Itachi's intimidation and could only let him go," Hinata continued.

"Ah! We'll find another chance so that you and Deidara can continue successfully."

"It's not that," Ino said, "I don't know why Deidara changed into someone so scary. I told him he isn't what I thought he was, and in the end he got angry with me. It's like I can't clearly find what I like in him anymore. Should I have to keep instilling my impression of him onto this total stranger? So when Itachi appeared, I let out a sigh of relief."

"Ino, you wouldn't have--"

"Wait…Ino, do you know what you said to Deidara was extremely wrong?" she walked towards her, "Do you know what dating is? In the process of all this, Deidara is just like you, he also doesn't know what you're thinking. And in the end, what did he get? People like you are confusing and irresponsible, you will only hurt the other person! I really feel as if I'm stupid trying my best to help you."

Sakura walked away.

"Sakura!" Hinata called.

* * *

"What's with the captain? He seems really scary."

"I don't know what he's bothered by."

"Just now, he was yelling at the players that came late."

"He should do us a favor and not bring personal feelings onto the court."

"Do you think that this is because of his relationship with the girls?"

Itachi walked in the gym, "Do you have something to say to me? You…your personality is horrible. Blame yourself for being useless and then you just get angry at everything. If you continue this type of pressure, you will definitely become bald. Since Ino isn't here, you don't have to pretend to be the gentle Deidara and it wouldn't matter."

"What did you say?" he suddenly asked.

"I said…" he repeated, "you don't have to pretend to be gentle."

Suddenly Deidara lost it and punched Itachi in the face. All the other players from upstairs ran down towards them. Itachi grinned.

"Why didn't you move away? Be careful when I punch you (wtf O.o yea, I didn't get that either)."

"No reason..," Itachi smirked, "I just wanted to see you mad."

"Do you think I'm stupid?!" he yelled, "Suddenly showing up in front of me, sto Ipping me from doing things. If it weren't for you, I would have easily continued successfully. You're such a plague; for what right do you have to be her brother? What a joke!"

Deidara shoved him towards the wall and threw him onto the ground.

"Deidara's face when he's angry give's off a lot of his personality!" Itachi kid, still grinning.

Deidara ran towards him with his fist ready. Then he stopped. He couldn't do it.

"Do you feel any more relaxed now?" Itachi asked, "I will not apologize to you, because I don't feel like I did anything wrong to you."

Itachi got up from the ground and walked out, patting Deidara's shoulder on the way.

* * *

Ino sat on a swing in an empty park. She slowly swayed back and forth and rested her head on the chain. _Even Sakura doesn't care anymore, _she looked up at the sky, _The lonely moon is just like me. I also want to disappear. _She rested her head on her knees.

Itachi threw his bag on the floor and threw himself on the couch.

"Itachi! You're home. Give me your jacket," his dad greeted, "I'll hang it up for you."

Itachi sighed.

"Where's Ino?" he asked.

"What? She hasn't come home?" he raised his head.

"No, I thought she was with you."

Itachi rode his bike to the park and stopped in front of Ino. He stared at her as she sobbed, hiding her face.

"I was just thinking what kind of person would be sitting alone on a swing crying," he said, "Didn't think it was our family's big sister."

Ino raised her head and found Itachi smiling at her.

_I really don't wanna see this person, _she thought, _Why does he have to appear?_

"Why are you still crying?" he asked.

"I wasn't crying," she whined.

"No matter how I look at it, you're still crying."

"I didn't cry!"

"You're crying."

"Didn't cry!"

They paused.

"Is it related to me?" he asked.

Ino sighed, "No. It's my own problem. Why did I change into this? Because I wanted to protect myself, I hurt other people. I'm selfish, aren't I?"

"_Ino, you know what you said to Deidara was extremely wrong."_

"I didn't know until today, I only hid bad parts of me well."

"And what happens?" he said, "How are you going to return their faith in you?"

Ino sighed.

"Your friends really do care for you," he continued.

"I feel like they hate me more."

Itachi smiled, "So my sister actually has an IQ of zero. No one would express such true words to people they don't care about. The most stinging words are said most for your benefit and also the truest words. Because they believe that you will understand."

_My feelings have inexplicably been relaxed a lot, _she thought.

"Itachi, you wouldn't purposely come here to take me home, would you?"

"What a joke, am I that bored?" he said, "I'm hungry. Hurry. Get on."

Ino smiled and got on. _Just earlier, I was feeling lonely, _she thought, _but at the moment I feel quite warm._

"This is so heavy!" Itachi complained, "How much do you weigh?!"

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry," Ino laughed.

"If you don't wanna die, you better hold on to me!" he said as he rode fastly down the hill. Itachi played around with Ino as she screamed during the ride. He was swinging the bike around.

Suddenly they saw a quick flash before hitting the ground. The bike was stuck onto the car that hit them and the car had stopped immediately.

Itachi groaned.

"Why is it that when I'm around you, it's always dangerous?" she said in a positive mood. Itachi snickered.

"I…I can't stop danger from happening," he said, "but I will protect you. In that case, you don't even know what real danger is."

He quickly pulled himself over Ino and kissed her. (In the middle of the road I was like wtf O.o but oh well :D).

_I never thought that being with the devil was this kind of feeling, _she said to herself.

* * *

**AHH! SRYY!! so srry bout the very very late update! my science teacher was such a fag!! he gave so much homework and my teacher gives so much homework cuz the school year's about to end so yeah...hope you enjoyed it though! XD plz review!**


End file.
